The dark moon's princess
by Zyma-nee-22
Summary: Nikkou, Sunshine. Sunshine brings happiness and joy. it brightens anyones day no matter what. Yami, Darkness. Its the source of nightmares, and fear. No one knows whats inside of it, but the darkness itself. Two things that are completely different, but how would it work if they co-excisted in the same being? No one Know's, for most think it impossible. They will find it is not.
1. 1: To begin anew

**Ok, well this is the first chapter of this chapter, and to be honest, I'm not expecting a lot when it comes to this. If people like it, then cool, if not, than oh well. This one is purely about my enjoyment instead of it being mostly about approval. That isn't to say that I don't want your guy's approval, its just I want this to be more towards my own happiness, and having you guys say what you think of it at the same time... I hope this doesn't offend anyone.**

 **Also, the name of this story may change at one point, so I hope no one hates me for that, but i'm setting this out for a ahead of time warning and everything. Either way, I hope you guys will like this story, even if this chapter is kinda slow...**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, or any of the cannon characters that come with it. I do, however, own any and all Oc's including the main character and other Oc's that appear, except for a few that were submitted. Please support the official releases of Bleach._

* * *

She opened her eyes to find herself looking up towards a blank wooden ceiling. What was she doing before this? She couldn't remember, and to be honest, she didn't care either.

Sitting up from the floor that she found herself laying on, she raised an arm. Her skin color was pale, almost albino, in skin tone, but when she pulled a strand of hair in front of her, she saw midnight black colored hair. The strands were long enough to cover her face if she wanted, and that seemed like a good idea to her mainly because she didn't want people to stare at her all that much.

Deciding to get up, she noticed the plain white kimono she had on at the moment, but nothing else. Not like it would matter anyway, even she didn't remember her name, she knew she wasn't much older then a 5 year old. She wasn't to worried about people all that much either, mainly due to the fact that she aimed to make people stay away from her if she could.

Looking into a nearby water puddle, the small girl was slightly startled to see a pair of startling green eyes staring back at her. She stared into the puddle for a few more seconds, until she moved her hair into her face, leaving only a single startling green eye looking back towards her.

Giving a satisfied nod towards that she looked towards her surroundings once again to see the house she had been in before, as well as a couple more and a forest. The house looked to be more of a feudal Japanese style house, and it was a bit run down, but it seemed homely almost as well, in a 'Everyone takes care of each other' sort of way. It made her get the feel that everyone was close-knit even if the area was poor due to the rundown buildings.

Looking around a bit more, the girl eventually noticed a 'nicer' area around. The buildings were the same as where she was, but they weren't run down like the others were. Curiosity of the buildings got ahead of her eventually as she started to walk towards the buildings, her single visible green eye glowing with the curiosity that only a child could have. Before she could get into the area, however, a bunch of white walls, along with a gate dropped in front of her making her tilt her head in confusion as well as jump in surprise slightly.

.

A few seconds later a giant fell down causing a dust cloud to be thrown up, and the small girl to stop and close her eyes to keep dust out of them. When she opened them once again she stated up with curiosity at the giant in front of her.

He had a black uniform of a sort on, with his right arm being out of the sleeve. On his large head was a Fez of all things, and he had two large hand axe in his hands while he looked towards the ground trying to find whoever it was who wanted into the Soul Society.

His large head went completely down though when something poked his foot. Looking towards the source of the poke he saw a tiny little girl with her hair in her face.

The large man bent down so he could see her better as he asked "We're you the one trying to get in?"

The girl tilted her head for a second, but eventually she nodded causing the man to chuckle heartily.

Picking the girl up so she was standing on his hand, he said "I'm sorry, but you can't. It's my job to make sure no one but the Shinigami get through my gate."

She gave him a tilted head once more while she sounded out the word he said "Shhh-Ini-gah-me?"

The large man gave a grin towards the girl while nodding "There you go. Try saying it a bit faster though."

The girls visible eye scrunched up a bit in concentration as she said "Shini-gami."

"You got it." The giant state while patting her head with a finger, getting a laugh from the girl "Now, I'm a Shinigami as well, and it's my job to make sure that the bad guys don't get through this gate. Are you a bad guy?"

The small girl shook her head while also stating out loud with a childish 'no'.

The large man gave a smile and a nod in response "Then your fine. I still can't let you through though, so you're going to go back ho- give me a second and hold onto my back."

The large man stopped in mid sentence as he put the girl on his back. She did as he asked as we'll, be holding into his collar just as a couple of footsteps sounded showing some stopped.

"Jidanbo. Why is the gate down already?" A voice, this one being male, asked in a disapproving tone.

Jidanbo gave a rumbling laugh as he said "A curious new soul tried getting in, but after I explained the rules to them, they didn't try again."

A second voice, this one bring female, gave a hum in acknowledgement as she said "Do you mean the girl in your back?"

Jidanbo froze at that as he said "She's barely a child she didn't know any better."

The male voice spoke again, this time in a jovial tone as he said "We're not going to kill her you know. We're not cruel."

Jidanbo gave a sigh as he said "I'm sorry Urahara Taicho, I'm used to the... Less savory of our ranks being out here. Are you going to report me Shihōin-Taichou, Urahara-Taicho?"

The woman, Shione, gave a laugh as she said "No we won't. That is, if we can meet her."

"I don't see why not." Jidanbo said with a smile "She's shy so she hides her face."

The giant Shinigami reached behind him, carefully taking hold of the small girl, and brought her in front of the two captain's. The little girl hid behind giant's finger, her single green eye staring at the two captain's with a curious look.

The woman of the two, Shihōin if she remembered right, took a long look towards the girl, before she gave sound that was almost like an 'Aww' towards the girl. The woman had purple hair that was cut just below her ears and framed her head, along with dark, almost Hispanic, skin color and golden eyes. She was wearing a more modest Shinigami uniform that showed little, as well as a white Haori that showed which division she was from.

"Hey there little one. My name is Yoruichi." She stated with a soft smile and a hand held out towards the girl in a way that showed she was trying to keep her calm.

"Your-Ooohhh-eee-chi?" The small girl slowly said trying to get a feel for the name, a look of concentration on her face, making the three adults laugh slightly.

Yoruichi, for her part, didn't get angry at the slow pronunciation, as instead, she said "Yoruichi, try saying it a little faster."

The girl gave a nod in determination as she said "Yoruuuu-ichi!"

The two captain's gave a small laugh at the girl while Yoruichi patted her head "There you go. Now, what's your name? You have to be a new soul, and it's rare for a new soul to be a child."

The implications of the sentence was not lost on the little girl. She might not be able to talk a lot right now, but she was smart enough to understand everything that the group around her was saying. What she no doubt meant by that was that since she was a child, and she wasn't born here, wherever here was, she died as the age she currently was, and that alone was enough to case the girl to frown. She couldn't even remember her name, but there was a word that was stuck in her head that she seemed to just want to say to it. She knew it wasn't her name, but even then she just had the urge.

Looking towards the three, as Jidanbo was looking towards her from behind the captain's now, she looked at them with a slightly tilted head and said "Nikkou."

The irony of the word made Urahara burst into laughter, only to end up face planting due to a punch to the back of the head, courtesy of Yoruichi. This was one thing that the newly named Nikkou didn't understand, why was he laughing at her response? She didn't exactly know the meaning of names when it came to this place, but that was the word that kept popping into her head when she thought of a name.

The other three on the other hand, knew exactly why Kisuke urahara burst out laughing. The name Nikkou means 'Sunshine' and when you looked towards the girl, that was the most ironic name they could have given her. She was more along the lines of a Kurai with her looks, but if it was her name then they wouldn't complain when it came to it.

Now that they knew her name though, it was time for the reason they actually knew she was on Jidanbo's back. The girl in front of them had a lot of Reishi, even if she didn't know it. With energy like she had at the moment, she would be putting a lot of spirits in danger without even knowing it. She had enough where the Hollows would know that she wasn't a shinigami, but also enough to be bold enough to attack one of the districts without feat just to be able to eat her. The amount she had was not enough to be a danger to the Soul society, so therein lies the problem with what they were going to do. The Soutaichou would most likely accept her into the academy, but the problem with that is getting Nikkou to agree with being accepted into the academy.

Yoruichi, being the more empathetic of the two, walked towards the girl slowly and asked "Nikkou, do have anyone to go back to here?"

Nikkou shook her head before she gave a tilted head, her single visible shining with innocence that only a child could have, but at the same time she had a look in her eye that showed that she was watching the woman in front of her with scrutiny. This was not something that would be considered common, but either way, the dark skinned captain needed to get the girl to come with them, which in itself would be hard if not for the fact that this was a smart, extremely smart, child.

Yoruichi gave a small nod, as well as a nice smile, which she would never admit to being real, as she asked "Then how would you like to join a school that make you like us three?"

The girl looked at them, as she knew they were some from of soldier, or law enforcement, if the swords, or axes in Jidanbo's case, but did she actually want to be a part of their group? To be honest, she had a small part that wanted to be like her newest friends, but she needed to make sure it was her choice. It seemed that there were people in whatever group they were that were really nice. At the same time it seemed that there were people that would kill a, spirit she remembered them say, just for crossing paths with them.

Thinking over it some more, she went towards the fact that not all of them were like that. Yoruichi and Kisuke were obvious examples of that, and there was likely a large chance that some of the other shinigami in the ranks would be good as well. She didn't know anything about this word though, so she wouldn't know for sure. She didn't remember anything though, so her options were obviously limited no matter what she did.

With a single bright green eye, Nikkou nodded towards them Showing that she was going to give them a chance. What that chance was though, only Nikkou knew, and the other two didn't want take any chances when it came to her. A young mind was not something you would mess with.

* * *

 **So... What did you guys think? Good bad? Neutral? Reverse? Just let me know!**

 **Ok, for the thing on the above with the disclaimer, I have a couple of submitted Oc's so I hope no one will mind that, but I'm not taking anymore unfortunately, I just wanted to make sure everyone knew about the submitted Oc's that I have in here alongside whatever I have in here as well, though I'm not gonna give spoilers to you guys just because you're reading the Authors note. That said, we are at the end, so this means, until next time!**

 **~ _Cindy, Co-author of Zyma-nee-22's account._**


	2. 2: Getting to know them

**Ok, well here is the second chapter of this story, and I'm actually surprised i got a review already. The last chapter didn't have nearly as much in consideration for length, but this one is a lot longer. This chapter is a little over 4000 words, excluding the beginning and ending author's notes of course, so I hope this more than makes up for the fact that the last chapter didn't have all that many words in comparison to this one. Heck, even the next chapter is already at 3000 words, and I'm not even done with it yet.**

 **With that out of the way, let's get to responding to the review(s).**

 **MidoriEmerald13: I'm glad to hear that. To many people judge the whole story based soly on the first chapter, than again though, most people look for stories that have more than 5000 words to them, so I actually hope this story gets more views now that It has about 6000 words. Either way, thank you for the review, and I hope to get more from you in the future.**

 **Thats all for that, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cannon from bleach. I do, however, own Nikkou and a few other Oc's besides ones who have been submitted to me. Please support the official releases._

* * *

In the end, Nikkou decided that she would try to be a shinigami, but with the stipulation that she got to choose which division she wanted to be a part of. The two captain's seemed to be fine with that, even if they didn't look so happy about it. It was obvious they both wanted her in their divisions, but with the way she acted, it was likely that she was going to be in the oddball division all things considering. Even if the name of the combined ranks of the shinigami was the Gotei thirteen, there was a fourteenth division that most people didn't know about. The reason for this though was because if outside forces knew about them, they would be targeted.

The two captain's wouldn't elaborate further when it came to the division, but Nikkou knew that was because they didn't want any wandering ears to hear what they would say. The little girl, even if she was smarter than the average spirit her age, knew that it was a good idea, but that didn't stop her from getting annoyed about it. She was a curious girl, and not knowing something like this was grating on her nerves.

With a hum of discontent, Nikkou twirled the edge of her Shinigami student's uniform between two fingers. The women's style consisted of a red shitagi, a white kosode with red stripes, red hakama, white socks and sandals. It wasn't all the uncomfortable in all honesty, but she was more discontent because the academy refused to let her hide her face. It was going to be hard to hide if she wanted to, but then again, she was on the smaller side of things. Her body was that of a five year olds, so she was roughly 3'4 at the moment, which was shorter than a good majority of the students at the academy.

As she walked through the halls of the academy, she ignored all the stairs she got. She even had a emotionless facade on at the moment. If one were to look into both of her emerald eyes, however, they would see a lot of nervousness. With the black hair behind her in a loose ponytail, everyone could see her pale moonlit skin tone. Her skin seemed to almost glow no matter where she was, but her emerald eyes just made the skin tone glow even more.

She held up her hand, which had a piece of paper in it, and looked at the room number once more. She looked up towards the door she was at, before looking at the paper once again. She gave a small frown of discomfort, as she was hopping to not be here yet. Sure, the new year head started only a day ago, but she didn't want to be the oddball that suddenly showed up. Nothing she could do about that now she guessed.

With an almost inaudible sigh, she knocked on the door softly. It took a few seconds for someone to answer the door, but when they did, Nikkou had to strain her neck to look up at the tall imposing figure. he had slick back blonde hair, with doe brown eyes,they held a hint of playfulness in them, but at the same time he held a look of authority in them as well. The instant he started to look at Nikkou, the girl stood a little straighter, and bowed a bit, giving an almost inaudible apology.

The teacher gave the girl a critical look, before he laughed and said "Its fine ya know. you don't need to worry about it, you probably got lost didn't you?" At her pale blush, he laughed a bit more "Its fine. Its fine! I don't you to know where to go quite yet."

He put a hand on the girl's shoulder, which was hard for him considering her height, and led her into the room, to where the eyes of easily 30 people honed in on her. It took all her willpower to not curl up into herself to try and hide. This was why she didn't want to have her hair held back. It wasn't normal for someone like her to be in the academy at her age. She was five at most, even if her mental ability was more towards that of a pre-teen. She even had her childish tendencies, and all the eyes that were on her was making her want to run away like a kid would when they were in trouble.

"Alright everyone. As you can obviously see, we have a new kid with us. From what I was told she's a newer spirit, and this was the first thing she wanted to do, so no picking on her. Her name is..." He paused for a second, before he scratched his head in slight embarrassment "What's your name kid?"

Nikkou seemed hesitant, but she bowed in a greeting before she said in a tone that everyone barely heard "Nikkou Kuroshida."

The teacher gave a smile and a nod of approval, as he said "For those of you hard of hearing." He slammed his hand on his desk, causing someone in the back to fall out of his seat yelling "I'M AWAKE!" to which the teacher gave a look of annoyance "Her name is Nikkou Kuroshida. I expect all of you to treat her with the respect all your classmates deserve." He looked towards Nikkou now "Alright, you can go sit beside Joshiro Kuminari. He's the one that fell out of his seat."

Nikkou gave a small nod, before she quickly headed to the back of the room that looked close to a lecture room as the back of the room was higher up than the front. She sat down just as quickly, as she could. The boy beside her, Joshiro, smacked his lips a couple of times to show that he was trying to wake up, but he had enough sense to hold out his hand and said "Nice ta meet ya Nikkou."

Nikkou, when he looked at Joshiro, immediately thought he was one of those lazy students that you would read about. He had extremely messy brown hair that he obviously made no effort to fix. His uniform was just as messy as you would expect as well, giving him the whole vibe that he was a slacker, something that the teachers obviously disliked if The current one was any indication.

Nikkou hesitantly took his hand into her smaller one, accepting the handshake "...Likewise"

Joshiro frowned slightly as he said "Oi, oi. You need to speak louder than that. How are ya gonna have people hear you if you talk so quietly?"

Another voice, once again male, gave a small sigh "Come'on Joshiro, she just got here, no need to get on her case so soon."

Nikkou looked towards the owner of the voice to see another boy, this one who could easily be described as sharp, but not in the normal sense of the word. The reason for this was because of how angular his face, namely the chin area. Sharp chin and nose, angular eyes. His dark brown hair was messily slicked backed, with the back ends of his hair sticks up in a curling motion. A single braid framed the left side of his face and stops over his heart while a strand of hair frames the other side of his face, stopping just above his collar bone. His eyes were a piercing green color, but not like the glowing emerald color that Nikkou had.

Joshiro stuck his tongue out while pulling one of his eyelids down which caused the other boy to give a deadpan stare "Real mature Jo, real mature." The boy looked towards Nikkou now while giving a two finger salute showing just how friendly he was "Yo, name's Takuya Kimura."

Nikkou gave a faint smile towards him while giving the two finger salute back. With the introductions between the two finished, she turned her attention to the teacher who was now starting up on teaching exactly what reiatsu was.

The teacher looked towards them as he said "Now before anyone says anything, remember there is a difference between Reiatsu and Reiryoku. The difference between Reiatsu and Reiryoku is simple: Reiryoku is the amount of energy a being has stored within the soul, whereas Reiatsu is the pressure that a person's Reiryoku exerts. In other words, Reiryoku is potential while Reiatsu is energy in use and can be sensed by other spiritually aware beings. In general, those with high levels of Reiryoku will often have the highest levels of Reiatsu also. A skilled warrior can overcome a person possessing greater Reiryoku by possessing greater Reiatsu. This is achieved by having greater control over their own spirit energy."

That honestly surprised, and intrigued Nikkou. The difference wasn't that large, but it seemed that someone who had greater control could beat someone with larger reserves easily. Now that she thought about it, it made sense. A lot of power is useless if you don't know how to control it. Control on something that wouldn't be easy though. The control of something you don't understand is never easy, but then again, this was why she was here, to get this power under control. She didn't want to harm anyone that didn't deserve it after all.

Her attention was brought on the teacher once again as he said "Another thing to remember is that everyone's Reiatsu is a different color. Some may share a similar color, like red, but the shade will always be different. It may be darker, or lighter than someone else's, but it will never be the same. This can help in multiple situations, as a blast of Reiatsu can alert your allies of your need of help. Never forgot this though. Asking for help is not a sin, or crime, and it could very well save your life."

That was morbid to think about, but Nikkou knew that this was a school to train people to fight. It wouldn't due for someone to break down in the middle of a fight, and it sure as hell wouldn't be good if someone refused help even if they were dying.

Nikkou shook her head quickly to get rid of any thoughts towards dying herself at the moment. She wouldn't try doing that to herself. It wouldn't be a good idea as it was, but continuing to think about it could easily persuade her to quit now, and she didn't want to.

After classes, during lunch time, Nikkou tried to eat in a corner of the room by herself, as she didn't want to bother anyone, but to her surprise, Joshiro, Takuya, and another person, had sat down at the table she sat down at.

The newest member of the group gave Nikkou the feeling of wanting to sleep, but she fought it off easily. His overall appearance was a very disheveled one; his uniform was hanging off his shoulders sloppily, rumpled, and tied lazily. His ash blond hair was long enough to flop over his eyes and stick up all over the place, partially covering his eyes and making it look like he had just woken up. With his glassy, half-lidded light green eyes, he looked like he was about to fall asleep at any second. Added to this were three accesories. The first was a Native American dreamcatcher embedded in a soft black leather choker, complete with feathers and all. The second was a British pocketwatch with a gold chain that he had wrapped around his right wrist. The third was a cute cow hairpin that looked more appropriate on an innocent young girl than a deadly soul reaper in training, to which he used to pin up his left bangs.

The blonde gave a dreamy look as he said "I'm Ayumu Kimura. Moon fevars seem to cling to you, though they bring happiness to those around them."

Nikkou blinked a bit as she looked around slightly, before saying in a quiet tone "...I believe they bring happiness to anyone but the ones they surround..."

Ayumu gave a pleasant smile as he said "Even so, They surround you like a bee would honey."

Joshiro and Takuya looked at the two with amused looks, while Takuya had a really happy smile. Not too many people would follow along with what Ayumu did as they often thought he was just crazy. Takuya, being his brother, knew better than that, but it was still nice to see someone actually getting along with his brother without it being him or Joshiro, or their sister even, though she was already an official shinigami. Speaking of her though, Takuya remembered that she was supposed to visit them at the end of the year, but that was still a ways to go.

A bump brought his attention back to the people he was sitting near, and he frowned in slight annoyance. As friendly as he was, there was still one person who managed to piss him off a lot. That said person was currently standing in front of the group.

"What do you want Tatsu?" Joshiro asked, with his usual flippant tone that seemed to piss the boy in front of them off.

Nikkou took note that he had short black hair, with an eye color that she could only describe as pink eye. His eyes were literally a pink color, and he had the boys uniform on as well, but his 'Holier than thou' look made her dislike him right away.

The boy, Tatsu, frowned towards Joshiro, before looking towards Nikkou with a smirk "So, another freak added to the loony bin. Seriously though, who has glowing skin? You're probably just as much of a freak as the rest of these losers."

Nikkou didn't react to what he said, and instead took a bite of her food, with elegance even. It was subconscious for the girl, but even still, she knew it felt right to have a more regal eating pattern than most people. Maybe she was someone high up in her past life? She couldn't remember, but she knew that the way this boy was acting was stupid, and disgraceful.

"Hey!" Tatsu yelled with anger "I'm Talking to you!"

Nikkou put her chopsticks down as she looked towards the boy in front of her. For the first time since she was introduced she seemed to become intimidating, as she looked towards him with a cold look that just didn't suit her glowing emerald eye color "And I am eating. This is a dining room, is it not?"

The boy sneered at Nikkou and slammed his fist onto the table, causing everyone to look towards the small group in the corner "You think you're better than me Playing nobel?! I'm an actual nobel! I'm better than you!"

Nikkou once again didn't react as she said "All men are created equal. Women are included in this, and we all start from the bottom here. Hard work is all that matters."

The boy yelled in frustration, as he threw the food from her tray, which consisted of a salad and a couple of eggs, at her. The food hit her dead on, but she still didn't move, nor react. Instead she slowly moved the food that was on her now back onto the tray. None of it stuck, but it was the idea. Joshiro, and Takuya didn't do anything as they were waiting to see what was going to happen. Ayumu on the other hand knew that whatever was going to happen, Nikkou would be fine.

With the last piece of food back on the tray, the black haired girl looked towards Tatsu, and said "I would like to go back to my food if you're done."

The boy growled once more, but he did leave. The second everyone stopped looking at her, however, Nikkou seemed to fall onto the table. Whatever just happened seemed to have caused her a lot more energy than anyone would have expected, but it had the desired effect. Everyone knew that she wouldn't rise to bullying like everyone expected her to.

Joshiro gave a small chuckle as he said "No matter what anyone says, ya did good Sunshine."

Nikkou looked towards him with a raised eyebrow, even though her slight glow seemed to have dimmed. Takuya took it from here as he said "You're name means sunshine, doesn't it?"

Nikkou blushed at that, but she brought her head back down to the table due to her exhaustion. Ayumu took this chance to lightly touch her shoulder and say "The moon Fevars seemed to have helped you."

Nikkou gave a nod even though her face was still to the table, but the others knew that she was just trying to regain her energy. It surprised a lot of them with she did, but they now knew that something had helped her. Ayumu seemed to know what it was, but he was about as helpful as a fish out of water with anyone trying to get answers out of him.

"Hey, you guys know that we're supposed to be getting our blank Zanpakuto today." Joshiro said with a smirk "That means we could get ahead of that stupid Tatsu and rub it in his face as well."

Takuya shrugged a bit at that "We could, but i'm gonna take from Sunshine's example and be passive aggressive. Seems to work towards pissing him off more."

Ayumu gave a nod towards that "His ploteries seem to heat up at a lack of reaction. He could end up with a singor eventually as well."

The three at the table looked towards Ayumu with a raised eyebrow, but he just yawned, which in turn caused the others to yawn loudly. This was followed by the sound of snoring, which was extremely quiet, and didn't grate on your ears like a normal persons.

All three of the boys looked towards nikkou at this point, and smiled seeing that she was sleeping. They knew that they were going to have to wake her up for their next class, but they figured she could sleep all she wanted for now. She deserved it after all.

About twenty minutes later, Nikkou was standing, albit tiredly next to her friends. They were going to get their first Zanjutsu lesson, which included getting their blank zanpakuto. They were a part of the second class, but they didn't really care at this point. Apparently Tatsu was a part of the first class, which was an accelerated class, but even then she just wanted to get her zanpakuto.

"Nikkou Kuroshida!" The teacher called breaking her out of her thoughts, and causing her to walk towards the barrel that held all of the blank Zanpakuto.

She looked the barrel over for a couple of seconds before sticking her hand straight in without a single thought. She didn't care that she could end up hurting herself in the process. Instead she grabbed a hold of the first handle she felt, and pulled. The blade that came out of the barrel was a little longer than a tanto, but shorter than a normal katana. a Chokuto if she remembered right.

She walked back to her spot in the line of students, and looked at the blade with curiosity. At the moment there was nothing notable about the blade, but she figured out that eventually the blade will take the form of whatever best suited her inner spirit as the teacher had said.

She moved to a separate part of the training grounds when everyone was told they needed to get a feel for their weapon, but with the size of the chokuto at the moment, it would be hard for her to wield it. She was not dissuaded however as she fastened the sheath to her back so she could pull it over she shoulder, and pulled the blade out.

To her surprise the blade was lightly than she expected ,so she gave a test swing with it, feeling a slight amount of energy coming from the blade. She didn't know exactly what it was that was causing the energy, but she continued to swing the sword to get a feel of the weight of the weapon. It wasn't the heaviest weapon she had even seen, but then again she had not seen too many to begin with.

Nikkou's emerald eyes looked the weapon over once again, and she gave a satisfied nod, before sheathing the weapon onto her back. Even if they had a zanpakuto in the first of their six school years, the teacher stated that it was only during their third year that people managed to talk to their zanpakuto, and even than some don't manage to learn their Zanpakuto's name until after they graduated. Nikkou was determined to be one of the people that learned their Zanpakuto's name before they graduated.

Before anyone could really tell, the day had come and gone, though Nikkou was sitting on the roof of the academy with her Chokuto in her lap. The feeling she received from the weapon, didn't leave even after the lesson, and she was trying to find the source of the energy. She touched the handle of the weapon gently, before she found herself closing her eyes going into a meditation that the teacher of the Zanjutsu class made them do after testing the weapons weight.

She opened her eyes once again, only to find she was in the same place as she was before ,except everything was inverted. The yellow of the setting sun was now a Dark blue color. The light tan of the building's roof was now an almost black shade of purple.

In front of her, however, was a mirror that showed nothing in it quite yet. Nikkou stood up and decided to walk over to the mirror. When she walked up to it, a blurry figure appeared as well that grew more solid as she got closer until she saw her reflection, except opposite.

Instead of her bright emerald green eyes the reflection had a dim purple color for the eyes. Her hair was a pale white color, and her skin was a dark color you would get out of someone that was Filipino or even a Spaniard. She had the same uniform that Nikkou had on, but the white was black, and the red was a cyan color.

When Nikkou raised a hand to the mirror, the reflection did the same, but she never touched the mirror. When she blinked, the reflection blinked, and so on and so forth, but for whatever reason Nikkou seemed to have some sort of longing for the figure in the mirror, as if she knew her. They didn't say anything, but they didn't have to either. She was just staring at the mirror, when a voice was heard, despite neither of their mouths opening.

"I'll be waiting."

Nikkou's eyes snapped open as she looked around to find that she was still on the roof, but the sun was farther down now than it was before. The image of her inverted reflection was stuck in her mind at this point, and she knew that it would stay that way, but for whatever reason, Nikkou thought that she had just met her Zanpakuto spirit without even realizing it until latter.

She looked towards her Zanpakuto, only to be surprised to see how it was now. the sheath of the chokuto was a black color, though there was spots on it that looked like stars, and it even had a crescent moon that had a silvery glow it. The handle was a pure black color, but at the same time there was parts of the cross stitching that was a different color, such as the color of a blue moon. Pulling the blade out of its sheath, she stared at the obsidian blade that came out. It shined in the sunset, but it seemed to start glowing as the sun went down.

Nikkou decided right then and there that she had met her Zanpakuto spirit without even know it.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this, so what did you guys think?**

 **I honestly like both Takuya, and Ayumu. Joshiro and Nikkou are mine, but the other two belong to XfreelancerX and Deadly Animals Are Cute, respectively. Thank you both for submitting those two characters, and I hope that I manage to get them right, but if not, please correct me now so that I can fix it soon.**

 **With that out of the way, I want to know what you, the reader, think of this story, so any and all review's are welcome, but please no flames. Those are stupid and unneeded, and will be deleted as soon as I get the chance. A critical review and a flame are different as well for everyone to know.**

 **With that done, questions!**

 **Of the new characters introduced, who do you like the most?**

 **What was your favorite part of this chapter?**

 **What did you think of Nikkou's inner world?**

 **What do you think the name of her Zanpakuto will be (Translated to English)?**

 **That's really all I have for you at this point, so I hope to hear some answers to my questions, as well as reviews from two certain people who seemed to have not decided to review yet. Till next time though.**


	3. 3: Improvments

**Well, um, here's the next chapter of The dark moon's princess. I honestly am unsure on how people take this so far, and I need the feedback as a way to know if I'm doing a good job or not. I managed to get four review's this last chapter, and I actually hope for more later on as I progress with the story. Hopefully this chapters up to par with what people are looking for. Enough of that though, its time for reviews.**

 **XfreelancerX:**

 **1: Ok that is honestly a habit with my writing that I developed due to me not wanting to bore people with the constant mention of a certain character's name. Its supposed to give diversity, but if it annoys you that much, i'll just put things like 'Black haired girl' when mentioning characters, or things like that. Hope this makes it slightly better.**

 **2: Thanks for that comment. I was trying to make her seem like the anti-social type to outsiders, but to the reader, she just doesn't know how to act around certain people, or in this case, its more along the lines of just wanting to stay in her comfort zone.**

 **3: Glad you like him, My sister will be happy to know that at the least.**

 **4: Sorry, really I am. I didn't think that it was bad at first. I think a more apt comparison would be 'His eyes were dimmer than Nikkou's, but at the same time they were intimidating' or something along those lines. That probably would have made it better, wouldn't it have? Honestly, I'm sorry if I made him seem less important...**

 **5: -_-'' Great, I just messed something up... I'll try and do something about that, because honestly, I didn't want to do something like this and I just did... Sorry...**

 **6: The why and how of her aggravating him will be explained in this chapter, so I hope that helps somewhat.**

 **7: Tatsu, it more of one of those 'I'm always right, and you're wrong because I'm rich and you're not' types. I haven't specified what ranking his noble status is, but it will be revealed eventually trust me on that.**

 **LynxKitten: Well, youll just have to wait, won't you? Trsut me though, it wont be what you expect.**

 **MidoriEmerald: Well, I'm glad you liked the chapter to be honest, and I'm actually happy you liked Ayumu as well. One of my friends submitted him, so Its nice to know you like him. As for the meaning, well youll just have to wait, ne?**

 **Deadly Animals Are Cute:**

 **1: Ok, well I guess there won't be as much in this chapter as I didn't really see much room for it at least time, so I'm sorry, but I'll try in the future. Might even add in some cute scenes involving Nikkou, and the others. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

 **2: Ok that is honestly a habit with my writing that I developed due to me not wanting to bore people with the constant mention of a certain character's name. Its supposed to give diversity, but if it annoys you that much, i'll just put things like 'Black haired girl' when mentioning characters, or things like that. Hope this makes it slightly better.**

 **3: Its something that a lot of people do, I honestly do it in real life, if you believe that, so I hope that actually makes it more believable. You wouldn't believe the looks I get for it as well. I get looks that make it seem like I'm crazy.**

 **4: Yeah, I realized that now, and I'm sorry... I could do something along the lines of his sister giving him them if that's fine with you, but I dunno if it will be. Otherwise I can just go back and rewrite that part of the chapter.**

 **5: Like I said to XfreelanverX, there is a reason for it, and this chapter will have it explained so that it isn't too weird in comparison to what you know about the character. I hope this makes up for the none explanation that I'm giving you with this review response.**

 **6: I understand this and I honestly was trying to avoid this. I was just trying to incorporate her abilities subtly to her character without making her seem mary-sue ish so If I ended up doing that anyway, I'm very sorry, and I will fix it if you think it's a really big deal.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say with this chapter, so I hope you care to review after this chapter. Until than though, let's get to this chapter.**

* * *

 _I do not own bleach or anything cannon about it, I support all official releases of the manga/anime, so I hope you will support them as well._

* * *

About a week after the 'mirror' incident, as Nikkou started to call it, the group of four were wandering around the school with no real purpose when one looked distantly. In reality though, the four were headed to a place where the other three found, that means everyone but Nikkou, when she was in one of her classes. It was a part of the training grounds that had been covered up and unkempt, so the others decided to use it for training in their own right. They all had decided to graduate at the same time, so they ended up progressing at a similar pace. As it turned out they decided to put everything on a scale for out of fifty, like the teachers, to determine what they needed to work on.

Well those at the least were what the sheets the teachers had on them said. It wasn't illegal for the teachers to hand them out for the students, but it didn't happen too often as most of the students either didn't want to get discouraged by their overall score, or they didn't want to have others get ahold of the information and make fun of and bully them. There group of four, on the other hand, were completely fine with knowing their overall rating. Ayumu was pretty much the only one that didn't really care about his overall score. Nikkou didn't know why he slept so much, but Joshiro and Takuya said it was actually helping him more than it was harming him. The little black haired girl decided to just believe them, as she had a more even ranking all around.

Takuya actually decided that they needed to play more towards their strengths than they needed to worry about improving on something they sucked at. Well, Joshiro said "Screw the teachers, do what you do best, and don't worry about anything else."

He was a bit blunt all around.

With that in mind though, they started to try and do things that would help them. The training ground they found wouldn't hide an explosion of any kind, but it was perfect for some of the more simple Kido spells. With Joshiro and Nikkou having the best Kido abilities, with Ayumu being a closer second, they had each other help one another at the very least as a way to make sure people who didn't do so well with certain parts could at least pass.

Takuya, for example needed help with Kido practice, but at the same time Nikkou needed help with her physical abilities. Actually, everyone but Takuya needed help with the more physical aspect of being a shinigami. From what the teacher's said, a score of at least 15 all around was needed before you could graduate. That was a big part of the reason for them helping each other out in this sense. Someone could be terrible at kido, but scrape by while being an extremely physical fighter for the shinigami ranks. It all depended.

"...Imagine a dam. You are the wall, while the power is the water..." Nikkou stated while explaining how to perform kido to Takuya.

The most physical student out of them just grunted before he pointed his finger outwards and yelled " Hado #1: Sho!"

A large influx of power can from his finger. Nikkou quickly backed away from him and behind a rock, as a flash of light appeared, followed by a small explosion that enveloped Takuya. The only girl of the group peaked out from behind the rock to see a singed Takuya, with his hair sticking up from the explosion, eyes wide. As she walked up to him, he coughed a single time causing a puff of smoke to come out of his mouth.

Nikkou gave an amused look towards her friend, before she quickly said "...Watch."

Nikkou held out her hand, instead of her finger, and started to slowly build up the power in her hand, like a waterwheel would collect water. She had closed her eyes as well at this point, before opening them once again and quietly saying "Hado #1: Sho."

Unlike Takuya, a small flash of light was seen along with a circle of air around her hand showing the force. The energy rushed at a rock that was the target, and it then pushed said rock back a dozen feet. Nikkou looked towards Takuya with an even look, one that all three of the boys had gotten used to on her, and he gave a nod of understanding towards her.

The problem he had last time was that he had built up to much power to fast. She was right that it was like a dam. If too much water flowed out of the dam to fast, the dam would collapse and flood the area, but to little would cause a drought, or in the case of the spell it would cause the spell to do nothing, or explode. The reason why Takuya would probably never be very good with Kido was that as you went up number wise, the margin of error for how much energy can be in the spell decreases. a Kido master would have to have complete control over their power to the point that they could use a level fifty spell without the incantation. You needed to be able to do the first 11 without the incantation to pass, but there were a few cases where there were people who didn't meet the requirement and still passed.

Takuya tried the spell once again, still using too much power, but this time the spell actually worked. It didn't get as much of a result that Nikkou gave with it, but at the same time it sent the rock back a few feet. It wasn't terrible, but it was a start, and it was something that Takuya was willing to work with.

A few minutes later showed Joshiro and Nikkou running around the training ground. The smaller girl was already panting after three laps around the training grounds, while Joshiro was doing slightly better, but not by much. Takuya on the other hand was completely fine as he went onto his 10th lap around the training grounds. Both Nikkou, and Joshiro couldn't understand how he wasn't tired yet, but they didn't bother with it anymore after that.

With a gasp of breath, Nikkou fell to the ground, breathing heavily. She didn't know how she was supposed to get any better if she couldn't get past three laps without collapsing. She didn't like feeling weak. She had that nagging feeling in the back of her head like she had been through this before, but even then, she just stared straight up not bothering to sit up as she tried to catch her breath.

Joshiro managed to get another lap around before he fell face first into the ground in the exact same spot that Nikkou fell. Takuya continued on with his laps though, as he rounded his fifteenth lap. At the end of that lap, he stopped and stood above the others with a bit of a pant, but nothing compared to what the other two were like. They had managed to get their breathing under control, but it was obvious that they were still too tired to try and run again.

The three of them just sat there recovering, while Ayumu was sleeping. The blonde of the group had no signs of life except for his slow breathing, though they knew that he was working things over with his abilities. Both he and Takuya had actually talked to their spirits before they had gotten into the academy, but they didn't want to graduate before Joshiro and Nikkou. Takuya's excuse was that it wouldn't be the same without them.

Ayumu's response on the other hand didn't make much sense, well Nikkou understood slightly, but not enough. The blondes exact words were "The black picolon's would surround you two if we left you, and the moon fevars would die fairly quickly."

Takuya just scratched the back of his head in an awkward way when his brother had said that, but they both knew they would do anything for each other.

WIth that in mind though, this meant that Ayumu was practicing with his powers, but neither of the brother's would elaborate further. Whatever it took for Ayumu to practice his abilities, it made him sleep a good 13-16 hours a day at the very least, and yet every time he wakes up he seems to write things down into a notebook, which no one would touch out of respect. The blonde would then god back into a sleep and repeat the process when he woke up.

As the three were recovering, Nikkou decided that now would be a good time to talk about what she saw in her inner world. Joshiro and Takuya were surprised by that, but then again everyone's inner world was different. What got them curious, was the mirror.

"I dunno." Joshiro started "The mirror could mean anything. The reflection on the other hand, that's a different matter."

Takuya gave a nod to that as he sat cross legged with his arms crossed as well "The reflection could be Your Zanpakuto spirit messing with you, or something. Why don't you go back in and see what happens?"

Nikkou gave a small nod towards that, before she set her Chokuto on her lap, and started meditating. Meditating was one of the ways that she could go into her inner world, but it still took a good minute before she got into it. When she finally managed to get into her inner world, it showed the training area, minus her friends, but inverted color wise. Sitting in front of her though, was the girl from before, except Inverted like the surroundings. The girl had the exact same blank expression that Nikkou usually had. Nikkou stood up, and the white hair girl copied the action, though neither said anything yet.

"...You are...?" Nikkou slowly asked, noting that the inverted her did not copy the speech.

The white haired girl gave a nod, without changing her expression "Correct. I am you're Zanpakuto spirit. I would prefer being called a she, instead of it by the way."

Nikkou gave a ghost like smile, before nodding. She took note of the more confident voice that she had compared to herself. That took her back to what happened with Tatsu. She normally wouldn't have had that much confidence, but at the same time, she had an inkling that she used to have that confidence in her past life. She may not remember her past life, but the simple fact that she could have been regal at all gave her a slightly pleasant feeling. It gave her some confidence that she could become like that once again, given time of course. Confidence was her top issue at the moment, so knowing that she could become better with it helped a lot in her opinion.

"...Do you know about my last life...?" Nikkou quietly, a curious look appearing in her eyes as she asked, her gaze digging into her Zanpakuto spirits dim purple eyes.

The white haired girl gave a nod in a way a noble would "You are curious, I can understand that. Remember though, that a reflection cannot do anything without the original doing it first. I am all that you used to be, mannerism wise of course. Even I could not retain memories from the past."

Nikkou's curious look grew slightly, as she asked, with hesitation, "...Was I a lady...?

"Of course you where, you are female after all." The Spirit bluntly stated causing Nikkou to scowl in slight annoyance "All joking aside, I believe so. From my mannerisms, I can guess a noble upbringing, but nothing more than that. I can, however, tell you were not a snob, unlike that Tatsu boy."

Another nod from Nikkou made her confirm what she had guessed. The only thing now was how did she suddenly gained the confidence to do what she did. The only thing she could think of for how that happened would be that she, that being her Zanpakuto spirit, had taken over for a few seconds. Looking towards the Spirit she bluntly asked if that was what happened, which caused the spirit to give a smile.

"You are correct." She said with a smile "As we get more connected, we can increase the time of which we can switch places. It could even be to the point where we can have the body never sleep. The mind would rest between the two of us. There is a reason I am you're literal reflection after all."

That honestly surprised Nikkou. She never thought someone would be capable of something like that. Then again anything is possible when you think about it. She honestly never would have thought that Shinigami were real before she died and became a spirit, not many people would no doubt. The fact that her mind would rest, while her spirits would be awak didn't surprise her all that much, but the fact that the body itself wouldn't need rest is what surprised her. She figured that she would still need substinance, more than normal even, but that could be worked around.

"Before we can actively switch roles however, you must hear my name. With how you are now, however, you will not be able to, I'm sorry to say." The white haired girl said with genuine sadness.

Nikkou seemed to understand though, as she walked up to her Spirit, and put a hand on her shoulder "...I will eventually."

The spirit gave a soft smile as she said "I understand. You won't give up, underneath that shy exterior is someone as stubborn as a queen."

Nikkou was tempted to leave, but before she did, she thought of something else to ask the spirit in front of her. With a small frown, the black haired girl turned to the white haired spirit and quietly asked "...How do you know so much about my past...?"

The spirit straightened her spine to give her a more regal look, well as regal as someone in a almost six year old body could, and she said "I am everything you have been, are, and will be. No matter what you could do, I will always know you better than you know yourself. All Zanpakuto are like this, as they are with you since you're soul was created. Everything you see, I see, everything you know, I know, even if you don't realize that you know it."

Nikkou decided it was best for her to leave now as the sun was setting slightly at this point, and if this world was a reflection of where she was when she went into, than the sun was like this outside as well. She honestly lost track of time when she went into her inner world, but she didn't mind. She knew that she was fine so long as she had a friends taking care of her.

With that in mind, she slowly went into a meditative position as her Zanpakuto spirit did the exact same thing. Nikkou had a curious look about that, but she decided that it was best that she leave before it gets too dark, as she still had her friends to tell about what had happened. Times like these made her glad that she had met them, even if she was still extremely uncomfortable around people that looked much older than her.

The next day, classes had started up once again, and Nikkou was in her only class that they got separated in, besides the last of the day. The rest of the classes she was with her friends for, but Kido, and how to perform a Konso, as while the class wasn't as big, it was still needed, as there was a lot more to it than just putting a stamp onto the head of a spirit. There was the fact that there could very well be spirits that have been turned into hollows as an enemy. It was rare for a hallow to not eat a spirit but when they didn't, they usually forced the spirit to become a hollow, which was one of the few times that you could perform a konso on a hollow. Well that's if you manage to cut the mask off, which was a sure kill to most hollow.

With a small sigh through her nose, she pointed her palm at the target in front of her and quietly said "...Ye lord, mask of bone and flesh, Bring change from the north, unto this sinful plain, unleash but slightly you're voice. Hado #13: Kazenoha(1)..."

An invisible orb of power appeared in Nikkou's hand, to which it grew into a medium sized orb that was about half the size of her head. The black haired girl let the power of the spell stick in her hand for a few more seconds to keep it stable, before letting it loose at the target, destroying it. She gave a ghostly smile to her work, but didn't comment on the results as she turned towards the teacher, who had asked her to demonstrate the spell. She was the best Kido user in her class at the moment, but she still had a long way to go before she mastered kido.

The teacher, as it turned out, had decided to ask her for help demonstrating a spell, to which it ended up being this one. Unfortunately for her, Tatsu was in the same class as her, and he was extremely upset that she was one one to be called to demonstrate instead of him. The fact that she didn't look tried either was enough to increase the irritation he had to full out rage. It seemed he expected a 'peasant' to have pitiful reserves of energy..

Nikkou turned towards her teacher once again when she heard him speak "Nice Job Kuroshida! That's exactly how the spell was supposed to be performed! Now, the rest of you should start practicing as well. Don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it. I'm sure both me, and Kuroshida, would be more than willing to help."

Nikkou looked towards the teacher with slight annoyance, as she still didn't like talking to anyone outside of the group just yet, but conceded. She didn't care for the teacher all that much, as he seemed to want to get her out of her comfort zone in ways that would seem immediate. She honestly just wanted to stay where she was instead of having to worry about being the center of attention. That was exactly what was going on as well with her being asked to help out other students. No matter what she did though, she seemed to be forced out of her comfort zone.

"I need some help over here!" A voice, this one a female, said just as Tatsu asked for help at the same time.

The teacher gave a nod, as he turned towards Nikkou "Kuroshida, could you go help Izumi while I go help Tatsu?"

Nikkou tried to not let a relieved look pass on her face, but she gladly accepted as she went towards the girl who was named Izumi. The girl had chocolate brown hair, along with a pair of deep doe brown eyes, and a more tan complexion, as if she was a farmer. She had the girl's uniform on, but she had a pendant with an opal around her neck. Her expression was more concentrated as she tried to perform the Kido spell, but with the amount of energy she was giving off, the black haired girl knew that the spell would fail.

"Ah, Kuroshida! I cant seem to get the spell to work." Izumi stated with a frown on her face while trying to once again use the spell.

Nikkou gave a nod of understanding, before she asked Izumi to try the spell one more time. Getting a better look at the girl performing the spell, she noticed that she was trying to condense it the sphere of energy a lot more than she should have. Condensing it to much with amount of power she had would cause it to dissipate instead due to the energy clashing with itself.

Nikkou had the girl stop as she put a hand on her shoulder "... Too little energy..."

That was all the black haired girl said, but it seemed to be enough to get the point across as Izumi held her hand up once again, this time flooding the sphere of with more energy than before. It seemed to have the correct effect, as the girl gave a stable Kazenoha, before she launched it at the target, causing a blast of both smoke, and released wind, to knock down a majority of the student's. A majority, as a couple were strong enough to stay up under the surprise, while other's, like Nikkou, new it was coming.

Turning towards the brown haired girl, Nikkou helped Izumi, who was knocked down as well, up with a ghost smile, as she held a thumbs up to her "...You did good."

It was a simple sentence, but it was obviously enough to cause Izumi to blush in embarrassment. The girl didn't know how to take a compliment it seemed. Nikkou was almost tempted to invite the girl into the little 'group' that she and her friends had created, but she didn't want to cause the girl any unneeded stress, along with annoying her friends... Well... that last part wasn't completely true, as Joshiro and Ayumu wouldn't mind all that much, while Takuya would just give a grin and say hello to her, accepting her almost right away.

The problem with adding her into the whole thing, would be how she would react. This girl, Izumi, seemed to be a bit shy all around, and this was reinforced by her embarrassed blush. The more that Nikkou thought about it, the quicker her thoughts went towards actually doing it. With a inner suffering sigh, she extended a hand towards the girl that had fell onto the ground, and helped her up while shuffling her hands slightly at the same time. Izumi seemed to stare at her for a few seconds, and that actually made things worse for the green eyed girl.

"...Would you like to join a study group...?" Nikkou asked with a slightly hopeful tone to it.

Izumi's blush grew slightly at that, but she looked around to see if there was anyone else watching them. Absentmindedly, Nikkou wondered if she thought this was a confession or something, she didn't know for sure, but that is what it seemed like. The brown haired girl's blush proved that, but it lessened a bit when she asked "A study group?"

Nikkou gave a soft nod "...Me, Ayumu, Takuya, and Joshiro... Help improve all around..."

Izumi's expression turned into one of shock, as she looked towards the girl in front of her. In the process of the spell going off, her hair tie that had kept the black hair in a pony tail broke, but She didn't seem to notice. The reason the brown haired girl noticed this though, was because, for whatever reason, she was reminded of a moon sprite that her mother had told her when she was younger in bedtime stories.

She shook her head to get those thoughts away, before giving a happy nod towards the girl in front of her. To be honest, she didn't have any friends at all, and it was nice to actually have someone invite her to something. She was an oddball one would say. She didn't stick out too much, but at that same time, she didn't blend into a mold. One could even say that she was an anomaly. People like her didn't appear out of thin are after all, but she wasn't really noteworthy that anyone would comment on her.

The brown haired girl was brought out of her thoughts, as Nikkou waved for her to follow. Izumi blinked once, before she realized that right after Kido was Lunch, which meant that she would meet the whole group a bit earlier than she had originally expected to meet them.

This thought caught Izumi off guard, before she gave a panicked thought of 'How do I introduce myself without embarrassing myself?!"

Izumi, it seemed, was going to be having a tough couple of days getting used to the group she was getting integrated into.

* * *

 **Well, here is yet another chapter done and over with, so I hope you are fine with how things went this time. Another thing though is that I was being honest, I need the review's on what you think of this so that I know exactly what I need to do to improve. So please review.**

 **Another thing, though, I wont be able to post another chapter for about two weeks, so I hope no one gets mad at this, I just have things I need to worry about. I hope you will review, those of you reading this at the least. Thank you again though for reading this, and that's that.**

 **Questions:**

 **What did you think of the idea of the four helping each other?**

 **DId it make sense for Nikkou to not like the idea of the teacher putting the spotlight on her?**

 **What did you think of Izumi?**

 **Thats it for now, so till next time.**

* * *

 _(1): Kazenoha: This is the first of the Kido spells I decided to try and make as there are a lot that are either unknown, or we don't know the Incantation for._


	4. 4: Visitations

**Well, here's the next chapter of The dark moon's princess! I'm actually really happy people like this story, as I was almost certain that this story would be a bust all around. On a side note, this will be the last chapter I post for a couple of weeks due to a home situation. i'll still be able to take any PM's that you guys decide to send me, that is if you do send me some, so don't be afraid to do that. Enough of this now, lets get onto the review responses ne?**

 **MidoriEmerald13: I sent you a PM on this, so you already know what that was about, but for others, it wasn't Nikkou who was reminded of the moon sprite her mother talked about, it was Izumi. On a side note Izumi is a character I decided to add as to give a girl for nikkou to be friends with.**

 **Lynxkitten: Sorry that it really wasn't, but you'll get it soon enough. I'm thinking of skipping a few years after this chapter as there really isn't all that much that couple happen. Also, glad you liked the idea with them helping each other. The comfort zone thing is something I stressed, because it didn't get stressed enough the chapter before that one. She is as close to anti-social as someone with friends can get, so being forced to demonstrate a Kido spell was way out of that zone. I'm not sure how people view Izumi, but that's good i believe. FInally, expect me to respond to all reviews that I receive. It may eventually might go to PMing the reviewers if I get enough per chapter, but right now I'm doing it via story.**

 **Well, that's all I got for now, so lets get the story started.**

* * *

 _I don't own bleach or anything cannon from bleach, I do, however, own all OC's that are in this story, except for the Kimura family, and a couple of others yet to be named._

* * *

To say izumi was nervous would be like saying a hollow was always hungry for souls. A complete understatement.

Here she was walking beside the one who had helped her get her Kido spell down, and now she was going to meet the group of people that the black haired girl was friends with. It seemed surreal somehow. Izumi had always thought of herself as someone who would never have any friends and would only get into a division based on luck, not because of skill, or anything else for that matter. It made her get depressed for a few seconds at the time, before she continued onward with her life. There was nothing saying that she was actually going to be able to have friends in the divisions either.

The fact that Nikkou took the time to actually ask her if she wanted to join the little group that she was a part of caught her off guard. It scared her as well. She didn't know if they were being genuine with this or not, as she didn't want to have to deal- no, she wasn't going to bring that up again. Her mother told her to be careful with who she was around, but the fact was that Nikkou seemed to be genuine, so she was willing to take the chance with this.

When she walked into the lunch room, right away a single table, which she recognized as Tatsu's groupies, showed their thoughts on the black haired girl in front of her. They were scowling, and jeering at her like she was a leper or something. The sheer animosity that they seemed to have for Nikkou was enough to cause Izumi to shrink in on herself slightly. At the same time though, Nikkou was shaking, but walking at the same time,causing the brown haired girl to follow. Eventually the stares left, but Izumi could still feel the cold gaze that Tatsu's group had given her. That was just for simply being seen with her. The brown haired girl absentmindedly wondered what would happen if she continued to associate with her.

Izumi was brought out of her thoughts quickly, when Nikkou looked towards her with worry shining in her gaze. That was enough to show the brown haired girl that her new friend, if she was that, was genuine with her thoughts. It comforted her slightly as well, to which she followed Nikkou without hesitation this time. Eventually she saw the three boys that were waiting for them. Ayumu was currently sleeping with his head on the table, blonde hair spread out erratically. Takuya and Joshiro on the other hand, were trying to carefully weave forks in the blondes hair in a way that wouldn't hurt him, but make him jingle as he walked.

It took a lot for Izumi not to laugh at the sight, but she noticed Nikkou give a exasperated sigh along with a quiet mumble of "Boys..."

Izumi did laugh at that, a sound which caused both brown haired boys to sit up a little too quickly. The movement caused Ayumu to wake up, and become a bunch of jingle bells. The blonde boy had a downright murderous look on his face, as he looked straight towards the two brown haired boys. In an act of fear, they both started to yell things to try and placate the blonde, but nothing worked as he grabbed them both by their shirts and started to drag them out of the room.

"Nikkou!" Joshiro yelled with genuine fear "Help us please!"

Instead of doing that, Nikkou stood straighter and gave a small salute to them, something that caused both boys to cry out and shock, while yelling "Traitor!" at her. The black haired girl turned towards the newest member of the group as she tried her best not to laugh. It seemed that she would have to get used to things like this if she was going to be staying with them, so to speak of course. They all seemed to be eccentric one way or another, but that didn't worry her so much as anything what they would eventually do. She didn't know them all that well, and even if she saw the genuine intentions from Nikkou, she was unsure as to what they would do later on.

Nikkou was looking at the girl beside her with a softer look, as she seemed to have a distrust of them, but even then, they were doing what they could to help, well she was at least. Joshiro and takuya seemed to take things a little lighter than they should, and that alone seemed to get them in trouble. Recently, for example, when they ended up waking Ayumu, and the blonde dragged them off to their fate, whatever that was of course.

Nikkou sat down at the table with her food, and started to eat slowly, not really saying anything, but at the same time, not ignoring Izumi, who had decided to try and talk to the quiet girl that was across from her. Nikkou was giving nods and shakes of her head for things that Izumi said, but never saying more than a few words if she could. It didn't annoy the brown haired girl that was doing most of the talking, but it did get her a little curious. It wasn't every day that you managed to get talkative with someone like Nikkou.

People like Nikkou tended to be shy and conservative, but at the same time, they really hated it when people tried to talk to them. It was anti-social actions to a T. But then there was the fact that Nikkou liked to be around people, well those that she knew at least, but that was it really. She didn't really care all that much about anyone else, but Izumi fit right in with the girl. A small part of Nikkou admitted that she had wanted a female friend instead of just having the three boys as a friends. It didn't really help all that much when she wanted to be alone to her thoughts, and then the three boys came in loudly, well two of them loudly, with Ayumu being quiet.

Nikkou just wanted to have a female friend for once, and that is exactly what Izumi was. The brown haired girl had a smile on her face as she animatedly talked about how she wanted to be a part of the gotei thirteen since her mother was a part as well. That was admirable honesty. To be like you're mother was something that many people wanted, but Nikkou wanted to become one for the simple fact that she had no purpose, and this was as good a way as any to find a purpose.

Thinking about it now, Nikkou realized that her goals had changed slightly when she had met her friends. They all seemed to want to be in the fourteenth division, and that got her thinking about what she really wanted to do. She could go to any division she wanted ,and do whatever she wanted with her life so long as it helped the Seireitei in its goal to balance the souls of the world. She didn't know when, but eventually her goals started to evolve into more than just wanting to be a part of the Gotei 13, or 14 as it was since she knew the exact number.

Nikkou looked towards Izumi when she had finished talking, before she said "...I want to be a captain."

Izumi stopped for a second as she stared at the small girl in front of her. The brown haired girl didn't want to say anything to discourage her new friend, but it was extremely rare for anyone that came from the Rukongai to be able to become a captain, but it seemed she was serious. Izumi was afraid her friend would fail, so she asked "You know how much work you'll have to give for this? It is extremely rare for someone from the Rukongai to become a captain."

Nikkou gave a nod towards that "... I won't give up..."

Izumi gave an exasperated look towards her friend, but didn't say anything else about the matter. That's not the say she didn't try. The reason she couldn't, however, was because of Tatsu walking up, a couple of his thugs behind him, and slamming his hand on the table, causing Nikkou to flinch and shrink down a bit.

"You? A captain?! Yeah right!" Tatsu laughed, to which his thugs did as well "You're just a weak little girl from the Rukongai."

Izumi stood up with a frown, as the shy girl hesitantly said "T-that's not true! There have been captain's from the Rukongai!"

Tatsu scowled towards the brown haired girl that had stood up, and people had started to whisper. It looked like a fight was going to break out. While it wasn't illegal to have a fight in this school, it was discouraged. That was one of the only reasons why Tatsu had kept his peace with Nikkou being in school at the moment. The captain comment, though, seemed to be the last straw when it came to the bully.

Tatsu growled at Izumi and sent a bunch her way. The brown haired girl expected to be hit, and was even prepared for it, but before the punch connected, a hand grabbed the boys wrist, keeping the fist an inch away from her face, but she could see him struggling. Turning towards the one who restrained the hand to see a darker skinned woman with golden eyes, and a scowl on her face. Tatsu obviously didn't recognize her, as she didn't have her captain's haori, as he tried to punch the woman, to which she grabbed the other first, and broke it, causing him to yell in pain.

Yoruichi scowled at the boy, before she said "I hope you had a good reason for attacking me you little brat."

Said boy scowled in both pain and anger as he yelled "Don't think you'll get away with this! I'll have you killed for attacking me! I'm a noble!"

Yoruichi gave the boy a deadpan look as she said "So am I, yet you don't see me flaunting that fact every second of the day."

"You have to be lying! There's no way someone like you could be a noble." Tatsu stated with a smug look, only for it to disappear when she showed her clan's emblem.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihōin. Princess of the Shihōin clan, and current captain of the second division." She stated with an even look, her normal playfulness completely gone.

Tatsu was starting to sweat at the implications of her title. The only reason why he didn't run though, was because he still needed to look better than the stupid peasants, as he thought them. He let out another growl as he stood up, broken arm or not, and pointed at Izumi and Nikkou the best he could "I don't care who's helping you, you'll be ruined after I'm done with you, Ruined! You'll be stuck as a unseated member for the rest of your miserable career!"

Nikkou gave the boy a even look, her eye color bleeding from the normal green color that everyone was used to, to a dark grey color that unnerved Tatsu. The boy eventually walked away with the broken arm, but didn't say anything else to them.

Yoruichi gave a small sigh of annoyance, before looking towards Nikkou, whose eye color was back to normal, as she said "What a way to see each other for the first time in about a month."

Nikkou gave a small giggle at that, but she nodded "...Nice to see you Yoruichi..."

Yoruichi gave a grin as she lifted Nikkou and set her on the table, much to the smaller girls ire. Seeing the look was enough to cause Yoruichi to laugh as well, though both of them were genuinely happy to see each other again. The revelation of Yoruichi being a noble did nothing to dissuade the girl of the genuine fact that she was happy to see the darker skinned lady.

Izumi, on the other hand was looking back and forth between the person who was apparently a captain, and her friend. This was something she didn't really expect when she decided to be friends with Nikkou.

The clatter of a tray brought Izumi out of her thoughts, as she looked to see her the other three of the group staring in surprise at the woman that was beside the shortest of the group. Ayumu even looked slightly surprised at Yoruichi. Seeing the stares through, the dark skinned woman gave a small smirk, before she said "How 'bout we go some place a bit more free of open ears, eh?"

A little bit later they were in the training ground that Nikkou, and the other's usually went for practicing. There was an awkward silence at the moment as the three boys, and Izumi, sat to one side, while Nikkou and Yoruichi sat across from them. The awkward silence stayed for a few more seconds, before Joshiro awkwardly asked "So... How do you two know each other?"

Yoruichi gave a small groan "That's the first thing you ask? Can't be helped I guess." The dark skinned woman cleared her throat as she said "Little Kurohime here decided to try and get into the soul Seireitei when she had just died. Gotta say, she was was lucky me and my friend Kisuke were the ones to ask the gatekeeper about her, and not another shinigami."

Takuya gave Nikkou a frown as he said "You do realize that most shinigami would kill you for pulling something like that, right?"

Nikkou's level look was all the answer he needed, as Yoruichi continued "We were also the ones to push her in the direction of becoming a Shinigami. Before you ask though, no, we did not force her."

Izumi let out a sigh of relief at that. It seemed that no matter what, the brown haired girl understood what it was like to have someone force you to do something. Yoruichi could tell the girl was hiding something from the group, but it wasn't her problem. She would either keep the secret until she died, or she would confide in someone eventually. It wasn't her choice to force a secret out of someone.

Ayumu, decided to ask a question this time as he asked "You're a captain? Do you perhaps know a Akemi Kimura?"

Yoruichi put a finger to her chin as she thought about it "I honestly don't know. I'm assuming she's in either the 11th or the 14th, and if so, I don't. I don't really know anyone in those divisions."

Takuya gave a small groan at that, but he did say "I guess that's understandable. From what our sister says, the 14th gets sent to the human world the most."

Yoruichi gave a small nod towards that "Yeah, they're the ones who send reports back on what areas need Shinigami the most as those are the areas where the most Hollows appear... Their also the division with the most paperwork."

Nikkou's pale skinned turned paper white at that. She wanted to be a captain, and paper work was normal. THe problem was that she knew that she wouldn't be able to be the captain of any of the other divisions any time soon, except for the 14th. All the other divisions had captain's already in place. There was also the fact that she wanted to be involved with things more, so the 14th was actually her best bet. A suffering sigh was all that was heard from Nikkou as she looked towards the other's, who were looking straight at her. The only one who had a sympathetic look was Izumi, who had heard what Nikkou had wanted to do.

"...I want to be a captain..." Was all the black haired girl said, but it instantly became understandable for why she had pailed.

Yoruichi gave a grimace as well as she said " I see. I can't say much to comfort you with that, but I can say, at least you won't be running a division of idiots like the 11th."

Everyone laughed a bit at that, though Ayumu gave a his usual dreamy, half awake, smile and said "Its nice to see someone had helped Nikkou. Black picolon's would surround her instead of her moon fevars."

Yoruichi looked completely confused at what he had just said, to which she turned to the brother of the blonde. Takuya gave a shrug as well as he said "As far as I can piece together, its something that causes depression and sadness."

That seemed to be enough of an answer for the captain, as she nodded in response, but before anyone else could do anything, Joshiro gave a noise of realization. When everyone looked towards him, he leaned back lazily and asked "Eh, I just remembered that we didn't ask you why you were here."

"I see." Yoruichi stated with a small nod "Well, I actually came just to make sure that Nikkou was settling in. I was the reason, well half the reason, that she became a shinigami, so I wanted to make sure thats she didn't regret her decision."

Nikkou gave a smile towards the captain that she was sitting by, before looking towards the others "...I don't regret anything..."

That seemed to be enough of an answer for everyone. It didn't take to long after that response for Yoruichi to say that she needed to head back to her division while she could. The darker skinned woman called her Kurohime once again before leaving, much to her annoyance, but there was obvious joy in seeing the woman. Even if they hadn't seen each other for a few months, it seemed that Yoruichi would be a lasting impression on the girl no matter what.

No one really disliked that fact either, as if not for Yoruichi then they wouldn't have met Nikkou.

* * *

 **Well, here's the end of this chapter, and I have to say, I'm not sure if i'm fine with this chapter in comparison to the others. It might be good to you guys, but to me, its not so great as I think I could have done better than I did. I'm not talking about the length of the chapter either. I really didn't think this was the best I could do, but if you guys think its good, than ok, but I seriously think I could have done better.**

 **I dont have any questions for you this time, so please say what your favorite part of this chapter is. Till next time.**


End file.
